warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crazy Crack Pairings
What do you think should be the couple for Chapter Two? I already did a RiverClan crack couple, so I'm thinking maybe a WindClan one next? Let me know what you think. Sparrowsong 02:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, I just did the ThunderClan one. For the WindClan one, I want to do something with Heathertail. Who do you think should go with her? Sparrowsong 20:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks guys! You just gave me a great idea! Sparrowsong 23:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Stay tuned in for the fourth and final chapter. I will probably update it tomorrow or later today. Sparrowsong 01:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Shaf Girl for your idea. I've decided to make a fifth chapter, with that pairing in it XD. Sparrowsong 04:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I'm confused--didn't Silverstream die? Ok, this story makes no sense, but I like it. I ought to create one like it.--Shaf Girl 03:25, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Well, technically she did. But this whole thing is randomness and characters dying and then coming back to life. It's insane. I've made myself crack up reading it. Sparrowsong 04:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, I can't believe this is done already. You all had such great ideas. I wish I could have used every single one of them. :) Thanks for the suggestions and comments, guys! Sparrowsong 04:33, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter 2? Here are some ideas: Jayfeather-x-Stick Ashfur-x-Brambleclaw (Slash, but could be funny?) Onestar-x-Ashfoot Blackstar-x-Leopardstar Squirrelflight-x-Tigerstar Sandstorm-x-Scourge -- 13:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefeather-- 13:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Squirrelflight/Tigerstar? That would be hilarious! I think I'll do that one XD. Sparrowsong 20:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Here: Berrynose-x-himself Firestar-x-Sorreltail Thunderstar-x-Briarkit(Ha) Silverstream-x-Stoneteller --Mallinois13 23:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, wait! How about Thunderstar-x-Rosekit? And he's so madly in love with her, he takes over ThunderClan again and promotes her deputy!--Shaf Girl 03:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and before he takes over thunderclan, in his own clan he says: "I will someday fall in love with a half-kittypet kit that will be born hundreds of moons after me! --Mallinois13 23:20, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter 6? So funny!!! I've thought of some others. Breezepaw-x-Hollyleaf (related though, I think), Goldenflower-x-Firestar, Princess-x-Tallstar, Daisy-x-Smudge, Feathertail-x-Purdy, Leafpool-x-Craig, Jayfeather-x-himself, Lionblaze-x-Ashfoot 15:09, 21 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefeather Great :super! the FUNNIEST! :YOU could more you know how bout: Hollyleaf-x-a old twoleg! (i know the story is done.) :Lavastream A.K.A Mistyfur What? Here's an idea, add a new she-cat in there with the name Phoenixfeather, and have her fall for Mudclaw of WindClan Phoenixstar 21:36, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :The story is wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy finished.Lavastream A.K.A Mistyfur Completey insane story! And we like that about it!!!! Stealthfire: You should write some totally related yet totally non-related story that has nothing to do with this story! Mosswhisker: Or you could do what I do and ignore her entirely! Mosswisker&Stealthfire 17:20, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ideas you should do the whole old idea of HollyleafxWarriorcode. Also, Stoneteller and Tawnypelt, Crowfeather and Honeyfern, Kinkfur and The Lake, Spottedleaf and Clawface. It's really funny and good so far. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 08:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I has an idea OnestarxSunstrike Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 22:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC)